Broken Wings
by SpaceKydet
Summary: Lana recolects falling from her pedestool as the 'Princess of Smallville.'


I, Lana Lang, am a sex addict.   
  
Yes, that's right. You heard me.   
  
Everyone thinks me some sort of innocent little princess they have set on a pedestool, all figured out. Well, I've got news: I've changed.   
  
*   
  
The rain poured down heavily on her, the clothes hugging her petite body in all the right places. I should be ashamed of myself. Instead, I slow the car down and pull onto the shoulder of the long country road.   
  
"Lana, you look wet." I call out to her, my voice dripping with sarcasm.   
  
All I receive is a glare from the young brunette.   
  
"Need a ride?"   
  
I don't wait for an answer. Instead I just lean over to the passanger side and open the car, motioning for her to get in. She doesn't object either. The rain must have gotten to her.   
  
After about 2 minutes, she final speaks up.   
  
"I forgot my unbrella." She tells me.   
  
"Shame." I mutter under my breathe.   
  
Instead of taking her home like I should…Like a gentlemen would…I stay on the route I was previously on: home.   
  
We reach the mansion in record time. Instead of getting out of the car when we arrive, we just sit there in silence.   
  
"Maybe we should go inside?"   
  
I agree. We should go inside where she can take off her clothes and change into something dry. But still we sit, the silence becoming more and more awkward as the night rolls by, the thunder booming with anger.   
  
*   
  
Lex Luthor was the cause. It was all his fault. Well, perhaps not all his fault…But enough.   
  
That was the night that started everything. The night it all came crashing down around me. I was no longer Smallville's angel…Not unless angels have crooked halo's.   
  
*   
  
I don't remember when things changed. One minute we were sitting awkwardly in my Porsche, the next we were making out, the windows filling with fog. The passion warmed everything, our bodies sweating, tearing off each others clothes.   
  
A man my age wouldv'e been arrested for the things we did together.   
  
Her clothes were no longer sticking to her body. Instead my fingers grazed her skin, singing heat everywhere I touched her shivering wet body.   
  
My fingers were halfway down her torso when I stopped. What I was doing was wrong…Yet her innocent eyes gazed down longingly at me. She looked innocent, but she didn't feel like she was. I continued down her body, tasting every inch of her, her sweet skin under my tongue. She tasted like a virgin… Something I hadn't tasted in a while.   
  
*   
  
His touch had sent chills down my back. He had definetly made the first move. We were sitting in silence when it came out of nowhere. It was like an animal crouching in attack position. Lex had turned to me, deep in thought and the next minute he was on top of me peeling off my clothes.   
  
It only took minutes for us to move to the back seat where it was more spacious and appropriate for what we were doing. I didn't want him to stop, he was so good at what he did that I had to bite my tongue not to scream.   
  
*   
  
I could feel her squirm with delight under me, and we hadn't even started yet. If this girl thought that was good, she was in for an awakening. Slowly I peeled the last remains of her clothes out from under her, her body fully basking in glory beneath me. The girl was ready to corrupt.   
  
Her body tightened as I entered her. The hands that were once massaging my head were now sinking into my back easing the pain that she felt. Once we got past that, the rest was easy. The rest was pure joy. It lasted forever, but really only seemed to last a short time.   
  
"Lex.." Lana kept repeatign over and over…She was a screamer.   
  
She tried hard to hold the sound in, I could tell by the way it came out. But she was enjoyign herself to much to hold abck. Eventually she let it all go and it came to a slow, dramatic end.   
  
Just as fast as it all began, it all came to a close.   
  
Both of us put our clothes on and got out of the car, still sweaty from the evenings workout.   
  
Not a word was said, not a smile was cracked. The both of us headed upstairs. Lana showered and I poured myself a nice glass of scotch.   
  
Eventually we went to bed, both of us silent, afraid to break the moment.   
  
The night came to an end and we both fell asleep next to one another. Morning would be another story, mornign is when we would have to sort out what happened…Morning was coming too soon.   
  
*   
  
We should have talked about what happened the next morning, but we didn't. The intention was there…That's how Lex was. But I never happened. The evenings continued to happen, the sex getting better and better than the time before.   
  
Though I have no comparison, Lex was the best partner a girl could ask for in bed and there was no way I was going to ruin that.   
  
I, Lana Lang, am a sex addict, and I will never change. 


End file.
